Here's to us
by NathM
Summary: "Olhou a sua volta e em meio a abraços, choros, risos e lágrimas ela o viu. No mesmo "local" em que se conheceram, com o mesmo sorriso tímido e arrebatador, a mesma covinha".


**Olá Povo! Enfim uma Oneshot com base nos últimos acontecimentos. Dedico para as apegadinhas do coração! Aproveitem e claro, comentários, please? **

**1.**Isso deveria ser mais fácil. Deveria ter menos lágrimas, afinal ela já passou por outras despedidas antes na sua vida. Já deu adeus a peças da Broadway, a própria Broadway, aos amigos, a Nova York e até seus pais. Porém dessa vez parecia ser diferente, estranhamente especial. Era estranho porque ela não estava se despedindo da personagem, e sim a personagem que estava passando de uma etapa para outra na vida dela. Os últimos momentos na sala do coral significavam muito para Rachel, e ela não podia negar que para ela também.

Olhou a sua volta e em meio a abraços, choros, risos e lágrimas ela o viu. No mesmo "local" em que se conheceram, com o mesmo sorriso tímido e arrebatador, a mesma covinha. E ela três anos depois sentia a mesma coisa que sentiu no dia que foram apresentados. Uma criação de borboletas no estômago que ela fez cultivar e crescer nos últimos anos. Aproximou-se como sempre na ponta dos pés, e fez o naquele 2008 não pode fazer. O beijou.

**2.** Era sempre a mesma rotina. Ele se enrolava na cama até o último dos segundos. Se iniciava uma verdadeira "guerra" matinal que terminava com ele a puxando para um beijo que óbvio levava a um caminho, que...er...todos sabem.

Era um jogo, uma espécie de brincadeira que Cory fazia com ela, apesar de gostar de dormir até tarde Lea é metódica quando tem compromisso, é a primeira a se levantar e leva toda sua preparação ao pé da letra. Ele por sua vez era o último e se não fosse por ela ficar o cobrar sairia na rua sem pentear o cabelo e com a mesma roupa que usou durante a semana toda. Ele sempre dizia que ela deveria se "preocupar menos", já ela dizia que ele deveria ter mais "rotina e horários". E exatamente por isso ambos sabiam que se completavam.

Era dia de ir para Nova York gravar algumas cenas, Cory não iria estar lá, mas já tinha decidido acompanha-la, quer dizer o que parecia né, já que nesse momento ele continuava dormindo e enrolado na coberta. Olhou rapidamente e percebeu um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Estava acordado, sabia que era só para irritá-la. Era o jogo dele, mas ele não iria ganhar. Não dessa vez.

Saiu do quarto e buscou sua arma na cozinha. Depois disso só foi possível ouvir o grito dele ao ser acordado com um copo de agua na cabeça

- Ficou maluca Lea?

Risadas explodiram.

- Fiquei, nós temos que estar no aeroporto em 1h amor, levanta por favor?

- Argh, ok né? Porém eu podia ganhar algo em recompensa pelo que fez comigo?

- Vem para o banho estou te esperando Montheit.

Piscou saindo do quarto e indo em direção ao banheiro da suíte. Para isso ele não se atrasaria, com certeza.

**3.** Nova York sempre foi sua casa. Ela jamais negaria isso. Devidamente vestida como Rachel Berry ela estava pronta para andar por aquelas ruas movimentadas. Durante seu caminho lembrou da sua adolescência, o ensino médio, a correria que era a Broadway. Veja bem ela amava aquele lugar, porém a pressão da execução ao vivo e sem erros causava algumas dores de estomago quando mais jovem. Lembrou também de todos os amigos que fez, as festas que frequentava com John e cantava completamente bêbada. Sabia que já tinha experimentado um pouco de tudo nessa vida. E era grata por ter uma "casa" como Nova York exatamente por isso para poder experimentar de tudo.

Olhou mais pra frente enquanto esperava as instruções de Brad. Viu seu pai e Cory engatando uma conversa pra lá de animada com direito a risadas e ponderações da parte de ambos que pareciam nem notar que ela estava ali. Nesses momentos é que ela tinha exatamente a mesma percepção que a Rachel Berry. "Sua casa não era um lugar e sim alguém como ele."

Apesar de seus devaneios não pode deixar de notar que não estava sendo notada. Perturbações com trocadilho, digamos.

- Ei, vocês vieram aqui pra me ver ou não?– Falou com uma pontada de ciúmes.

Ambos riram enquanto Cory apenas se aproximava.

- Hmm, na verdade eu só vim para Nova York para comer a comida da sua mãe e assistir uma partida de futebol com seu pai.

Marc riu e complementou.

- Estamos até programando uma essa noite você fica com sua mãe em casa, e eu Cory sairemos.

Lea franziu a testa

- Estão engraçadinhos os dois hein?

Nesse instante Brad a chama para gravar

- Tenho que ir.

Não antes sem deixar um recadinho no ouvido de Cory.

- Continue assim que você já sabe o que acontec...?

Antes que ela pudesse concluir ele já complementou.

- Greve de sexo? Meu amor a última vez que fizemos isso o seu recorde foi o que? 12h? Sou irresistível.

Lea bufou. Infelizmente ele tinha razão. Mostrou a língua em um ato infantil e esbravejou.

-Seu chato!

- Um chato que te ama, vá gravar e como diz o Finn "Boa sorte".

**4.** Ela adora colocar um lindo vestido de festa. Um bom salto alto, uma bela combinação de cabelo e maquiagem. A receita perfeita para um tapete vermelho. Ele odeia tudo isso, odeia os flashes e a bajulação desses lugares, não é a toa que sempre chega atrasado. Mas ele é um bobo e sabe disso, ele é um bobo apaixonado e sabe que ela consegue "dobrar" o namorado mesmo ele sendo quase o dobro da sua altura.

- Cory não esqueça que eu não fui na festa do Oscar para irmos passar o final de semana na neve, lembra?

Ponto. Estava convencido claro, e no fundo ele sabia que não era hora para surtos. Não se importava do flagra em mãos dadas ou que fosse. Ela era dele, e ele queria que todos soubessem.

Como combinado, chegaram separados. Lea direto da casa de seu figurinista e ele do apartamento dela. Quando chegou logo foi bombardeado por um mar de fotógrafos mas diante de toda aquela iluminação em seus olhos, nada brilhava mais do que uma certa morena, com um belo decote o esperando.

Em meio a confusão o atrapalhado ator não notou que pisava na barra do vestido de outra convidada, que tentava manter a pose e claro não podia sair do lugar.

Lea não podia deixar de rir de toda situação, era por essas e outras que aquele homem conseguia tirar um sorriso dela todos os dias, e como não?

- Você não tem jeito né? Quando não chega atrasado quase provoca uma tragédia – Falou rindo enquanto enlaçava os dedos no Sr. Desajeitado.

- Argh, vocês mulheres, ela acha que é uma sereia pra ter uma cauda desse tamanho?

- Cory, no mínimo aquele vestido deve custar o valor de uma casa, e você pisa nele...e...

Quando ia continuar a divagar sobre seus cuidados e a importância de um bom vestido de festa. Viu que Cory não tirava os olhos dela.

- O que foi?

- Você está linda! Ou melhor você é a mais linda da festa.

Sorriu, e corou de vergonha, não era hora de um sermão. Era hora perfeita para beijo.

**5. 1** - Ela já tinha caminhado por horas, olhou todas as vitrines que do centro de Los Angeles, já tinha ido ao shopping e agora estava chegando ao seu último momento, o desespero.

Sempre soube que Cory era uma pessoa simples, mas nem por isso pode deixar de surtar quando não encontrava o presente perfeito para o primeiro aniversário que passavam juntos. Sempre procurou dar presentes especiais para ele, como no primeiro ano de glee, que deu um afinador de bateria, utilizado por ele posteriormente no twitter para sinalizar o quanto não se esquecia dela.

Ele sempre foi especial, e agora que ela mais precisava demonstrar isso, não conseguia, porque?

Pensou em pedir ajuda, mas o máximo que conseguiriam era indicar algo que ele tinha gostado, ela queria mais. Só queria demonstrar o quanto ele a fazia feliz.

Tentou ao máximo se concentrar apenas no presente quando seu celular vibrou com a mensagem do gigante na tela e uma foto dele ao lado. E sem querer querendo Lea tem a grande ideia. "É isso".

**5.2** – O relógio do Iphone apontava era exatamente 23h45 do dia 10 de Maio. Lea olhava ansiosamente de 5 em 5 minutos no relógio. Ela queria ser a primeira a dar parabéns, porém saberia que teria que praticamente correr pra cima do seu homem. O motivo? Estavam nos estúdios da Fox gravando as últimas cenas de Glee com Chris e Cory.

Olhou novamente para aquela hora que não passava. Preparou um tweet, escreveu e apagou mais ou menos umas 8 vezes, deixou pronto, viu que uma movimentação começou a se formar na sala de coral, onde Cory estava gravando.

Bufou, voltou a olhar o twitter, pelo menos nas redes sociais ela ia ser a primeira. Digitou rapidamente as mentions do Cory e percebeu o obvio. Não era a primeira, a quantidade de fãs de outros países que já tinham dado parabéns era imensa.

Quando fechou o aplicativo e olhou para a tela do celular que marcava 23h58. Pensou em levantar, mas achou melhor esperar um pouco, ela não seria a primeira mesmo. Enquanto estava absorvida por seus pensamentos sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- Já é meia noite não vai me dar parabéns não?

- Co..ry – Você não tinha que estar gravando?

- Sim, mas você acha que eu queria ficar ao lado de quem quando fosse meia noite?

Olhou para a morena que carregava uma enorme cara de espanto.

Sorriu e provocou.

- Então você vai ou não me dar parabéns Lea Michele? Ou vou ter que circular por ai atrás de uma moça que queira fazer isso?

SPLASH

- Aiin, Lea, não precisava bater! Falou rindo após o tapa que levou no braço.

Quem via essa cena de longe podia jurar que o comportamento da morena era bipolar. Cory foi envolvido completamente pelo abraço da pequena.

- Eu te amo, te amo tanto e só Deus sabe o quanto eu desejei poder fazer isso tanto tempo. Parabéns meu amor, você merece todas as coisas boas.

Desvencilhou dos seus braços para olhar nos seus olhos e encostar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

O aniversário só estava começando, e definitivamente era o melhor aniversário de todos.

**5.3** - A noite a festa de Cory prometia. Como sempre seus amigos, principalmente os da Bonnie Dune escolheram uma das melhores casas noturnas de Los Angeles para que a festa acontecesse.

Os dois se divertiram muito a noite toda ao lado dos amigos. Lea teve que rir com o bolo de aniversário preparado por seus amigos, e Cory não pode deixar de ficar vermelho de ciúmes quando um deles elogiou o corpo e principalmente os seis da namorada.

Dançaram, quer dizer, Lea dançou, ele arriscou alguns passos. Beberam, comemoraram e riram o restante da noite. Mas sinceramente? O canadense ainda não conseguia esquecer os momentos da noite anterior.

_-Cory você vai demorar no banho?_

_-Já estou saindo. _

_-Corre amor. _

_Cory ria contidamente embaixo do chuveira, Lea parecia uma criança esperando para dar presentes._

_Chegou no quarto e foi surpreendido por um ambiente completamente diferente. Cheio de velas e luzes com uma morena vestida com uma camisola cor de rosa, corrigindo uma minúscula camisola cor de rosa._

_Quando ia avançar diretamente para o pescoço que TANTO, tanto estava tirando do sério. Ela o deteve. _

_- Meu presente_

_- Jura? Achei que você era meu presente_

_- Não bobo, por mais que eu me ache o suficiente para isso, nunca teria coragem._

_Cory riu da autoestima ela podia fazer isso, podia fazer tudo que quisesse. _

_Abriu uma caixa com um grande livro, não era um simples livro era capa dura com folhas impressas com fotos dos dois de arquivo pessoal, é claro que tinham algumas sessões de fotos e algumas de glee. Porém a maioria era tirada pelos próprios. Em todas as páginas a letra da namorada contava a história dos dois. _

_E nesse momento ele se sentia um bobo, um bobo apaixonado com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- É lindo Lea, você não precisava ter todo esse trabalho_

_- Não me deu mais trabalho do que conquistar você durante três anos. _

_Riram e se olharam._

_- Eu te amo!_

_- Eu te amo mais – repetiu ele a jogando na cama, beijando seus lábios calmamente, descendo no pescoço e por todo seu corpo. Depois de percorrer todos as partes da namorada a levou para o prazer máximo. _

_E repetiu dessa vez não mentalmente. _

_- Melhor aniversário de todos. _

**6.** Ela só podia estar maluca, completamente MALUCA por ter se deixado convencer de sair assim. Isso que dá dormir na casa do namorado depois de bebida, festa e sexo, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem.

- Cory eu estou sem sutiã, meu vestido de ontem não precisava e eu não trouxe. Ai Deus, eu me arrependo de não deixar mais coisas aqui na sua casa.

- Você sabe porque é melhor não né? Não quero o Jared ou qualquer um desses palhaços vasculhando e achando suas lingeries por aqui.

- Ah ok, Sr. Ciumento, mas e agora como vamos tomar café? Essa casa está uma zona, deve ter mulher pelada até pela cozinha.

- Coloca esse meu casaco e vamos pronto.

Ela não podia estar maluca. Ela era maluca. Lea saiu tão depressa pulando pela bagunça da sala que nem notou o "estado" que Cory se encontrava na rua.

- Você se olhou no espelho Monteith?

- Ahhh ninguém vai notar, relaxa, não vai ter ninguém por lá.

Se Cory apostasse seu videogame favorito pela frase anterior, estaria ralado. Não só tinha "ninguém" na cafeteria como também um paparazzi. Gelou, ficou com medo que a namorada brigasse com ele, surtasse por esse motivo. Mas como sempre ele é surpreendido por uma Lea extremamente engraçada e pronta para provoca-lo.

- E amor, e você que não queria que seus amigos vissem minha lingerie? Agora vai ter que aturar o fato de que todos vão ver fotos minha sem sutiã.

- Psiuuuuu! Fecha esse casaco Lea Michele, ou vai voltar para casa amarrada!

**7.** Festa, sim a festa novamente com direito a uma belo vestido e até um novo visual. Chegaram juntos e mesmo parecendo não estavam juntos durante todo o dia. Lea nunca o deixava a ver se arrumando, somente pronta. Era uma mania que ele sabia que nunca iria mudar, nem no dia do casamento. Quer dizer no dia do casamento isso é o certo.

Sentiu falta dela, e pensou ser um bocó por isso, algumas horas sem ela e já sentia falta, ficava meio carente e até um pouco pegajoso mesmo. Tinha vontade de tocar, beijar e segurar o corpo junto ao seu.

Lea não era boba, sabia que o namorado era grande só no tamanho, porque algumas vezes parecia uma criança eterna e abandonada. Sentiu-se trocado por cabelereiros, estilistas e maquiadores durante a tarde. Pura carência, e ela sabia que isso o deixava mais encantador.

Acariciou sua perna enquanto estava no carrinho no trajeto pra festa.

- Você está muito bonito Canadense. Vou tirar uma foto sua e mandar para sua mãe ela já me cobrou esses dias, e sabe como é né? Não posso decepcionar a sogrinha.

- Ah é? Faça isso que minha mãe é daquelas que pega a foto e vai sair mostrando para todas as amigas e sabe como é né? Essas amigas tem filhas e elas podem se apaixonar pelo seu Canadense aqui.

- Falou muito bem, MEU Canadense, e a primeira que se aproximar LEVA.

- Ah vamos ver. ..haha!

Nesse instante o carrinho é cercado por fãs que estão na entrada enquanto correm atrás do casal que acena simpaticamente. Quando uma menina pula rapidamente com a câmera e grita

"Corrrryyyyyyyyy, eu te amoooooo" – "Cory, eu te amoooooo"

Ele não podia deixar de rir da cara de espanto da Lea ao ouvir as declarações de amor de sua fã.

- Ué cadê sua valentia Michele?

- Golpe baixo Monteith, sabe que com fã eu não posso fazer nada. Ouviu bem né? SÓ com fã, ninguém mais.

- Eu não vou discordar, mas hein – Cutucou a namorada.

- Todo mundo me ama, ninguém consegue resistir meu charme né?

**8.** Chegaram em Nova York já fazia dois dias e Lea já estava abortando sua difícil missão, levar Cory para um dia de compras.

Mas como sempre ela era surpreendida mesmo o conhecendo há mais de 3 anos.

- Vamos fazer as compras amor?

Pronto, lá ia uma Lea Michele toda radiante se vestir. Horas depois andavam pelas ruas de Nova York completamente perdidos entre vitrines e lojas, comprou várias novas camisetas para o namorado, deu palpite em todas as roupas, afrouxou um sorriso quando ganhou uma flor tirada na beira da calçada especialmente para ela.

Era uma cena difícil de acontecer, andar de mãos dadas sem se importar em nenhum momento com que os vissem, mas estranhamente, eles já não se importavam mais com isso.

Só conseguiam pensar na felicidade daquele momento.

9. Eles eram malucos, era nessas horas que ela percebia o quanto tinha em comum com toda família. O senso de organização e empenho vinha da mãe, o humor do pai e o carinho herdava de todos eles, mas principalmente da avó.

Olhou novamente a cena, todos bajulando Cory, era impossível negar o quanto ele era querido por todos, sua vó quase o levava no colo, seu pai e ele engatavam conversas imensas sobre esportes e sua mãe só queria fazer os pratos favoritos dele. Quase se esquecia da sua presença ali.

Voltou dos seus devaneios quando viu seu pai combinando um jogo em família.

-Hóquei de volta? É sério isso?

- Sim minha filha, deixe a gente aproveitar um pouco, você pode ficar com a sua mãe – Marc falou já olhando pra filha um pouco irritada.

- Não, eu vou junto, vamos mãe? Se você for e eu ficar entediada saímos de lá.

- Você tem certeza amor?

- Claro Cory, eu ia quando era criança, problema é que não entendo absolutamente nada, mas vou pra ficar com vocês.

**10**. Chegaram aos seus devidos lugares no ginásio. O jogo estava apenas começando quando Lea notou que o time do seu pai já exibia desvantagem em menos de 5 minutos de jogo.

Aconchegou-se em Cory enquanto ele distraia-se com o jogo, lembrou-se de assistir jogos do Canucks pela TV enquanto eram apenas "amigos". Muitas vezes desejou poder continuar deitada no colo dele quando assistiam filmes ou qualquer outra besteira. Sempre saia do lado dele querendo mais, mais do seu cheiro, do seu carinho, do seu sorriso e das suas covinhas. Ah as covinhas, voltou dos seus pensamentos quando olhou e elas estavam bem ali na sua frente só para ela.

- O que foi? – Cory perguntou percebendo o distanciamento da namorada.

- Nada, lembrei de algumas coisas que fazíamos quando não namorávamos ainda. Inclusive lembrei que você me deu um beijo sem querer quando foi comemorar uma vitória do Canucks e estava na sua casa.

- Ahh, é sério que você acreditou que foi sem querer Lea Michele? Eu queria, sempre quis, muito!

- Você queria? Não quer mais agora é Monteith?

Puxou seu rosto perto do dele enquanto sorriam.

- Eu quero muito, todos os dias, todos os momentos e com ou sem todas essas pessoas em volta.

Ela não diria não para isso, não ela não seria capaz de negar nunca.


End file.
